User talk:Alyssa5582
Alyssa's Talk Page Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Archive Three Archive Four Archive Five Miss you back! I'm in chat you should be too :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:36, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Holy cow, you actually archived your talk page?! ;) Anyone you wanna RP? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:42, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Message for Elvira Hey gurl - so passing on a message from Carn. Elvira will be interrogating Celine Baudelaire for the Charlemagne Baudelaire RP. After she's done, she can report her findings to Duncan Davidson. I'll send an owl to Liss to let her know too! Thanks! 21:49, August 30, 2017 (UTC) RE: I actually made his office here Donovan Oswald/Office!! I moved the rp there and posted! :) Re:Jenelle She should be on maternity leave currently actually. We can pretend that this is afterwards though if you want? �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 00:49, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Department of Mysteries I saw the RP between Julius and Adrijana, and I'll admit to being a wee bit concerned. Can I at least have some OOC forewarning if the Department of Mysteries is gonna be shut down? xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:05, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :If we could talk at some point about this, I'd really love it. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' re: irma thanks! my school's shutting down and we're taking all the precautions necessary, so i should be fine, but now it's 180mph winds with anticipated storm surges when i live like 2 minutes from the ocean. so, we'll see. but yeah. fingers crossed!! St. Mungo's Should we post on St. Mungo's with Cayenne Pepper now... or do you want to wait a little longer? They can get a confirmation at this point in time. 20:16, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :You mind? I gotta take care of some other stuff xD 20:21, September 5, 2017 (UTC) For Aubree Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:41, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Minister RP Quick updated on the attacks to Julius and the Minister. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:38, September 13, 2017 (UTC) GMing Should Bond be unavailable for one reason or the other, would you be willing to GM Slytherin VS Hufflepuff? I'd appreciate it - it seems AI is in dire need of help. :v ::It could also be ended at the end of this week. I just really need these matches done with, to finalize Hogwarts Quidditch and focus on other things AI should focus on. You can start off the match 10-10 or 20-0, and then each GM post would be giving scoring depending on how fast you'll end it. Usually 10 points or so, sometimes 10, if needed 30. :3 And then the snitch for 150. :v That's it tbh. Because they're 5 and I want to RP my own kids... ...I went ahead and started an RP (with Scarlet, Bethan, Felix, Juniper, Wes, Elina & Leila) at Lil Bundles' Playroom. There's not really an order right now, but that might change if I see the 5 of us post continuously. :D If you can't sleep... Could I maybe ask for a long-overdue RP? :D Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Aging Hey so because Jaye and Lilly have aged up Lena and Malia, I'm aging up Owen as well. Whether you want to age Lilli as well is up to you. If you do, their kid could inthrory be a year old. However, we could also just have her get pregnant at her aged up state. Up to you really. 19:15, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :Owen's going to be 24, so if you kept Lilli in the year below him, she'd be 22-23 depending on her birthday. If the kid was born at their previous age in the same time period, they'd have an October 3, 2032 birthday so they'd be around 18 months now. 20:35, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Chat I know you said you might be back around and you have been having difficulty getting to sleep. I should be around pretty late if you want to chat, just let me know or else I'm not going to dwell in an empty chat and kill my battery. Hope the rest of your night went well! :D �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 03:53, September 19, 2017 (UTC) I got kicked off last night not too long before you messaged me. I'm sorry! I shouldn't be tonight though, so I'll be around. I figured we could talk about character stuff (and now some Administration-related stuff). :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 02:42, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Still Don't Know Hey. I know I said we could talk about the Administration stuff tonight, but I have had just so many mental breakdowns today that I just...can't will myself to talk about that all right now. I'm really so sorry. It's just been a really, really tough today. I wish I could just collect myself, so that we can chat (and I may still pop in later for a moment, but I'm not sure). I just can't bring myself to right now. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 05:21, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for understanding and being a good pal. (I'm trying to desensitize myself to "pal," which has probably the grossest spelling.) I don't think I really want to relive today again...again, but I appreciate the thought. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 05:31, September 21, 2017 (UTC) For Elmira Hey Just telling you I'm having Mera drop out of the running for chief Warlock. I just can't think of anything for the speech and don't think I'll Ben keeping Mera anyway cause you know, lost connection to her. Re I very much so still need to. Thanks for checking up on that! I have been at my father's house this weekend, so I haven't had much access to the Internet or else I would've tried to get online to chat. I hope your weekend was spectacular and tomorrow is the same. :) �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:55, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Clearing If you need any help with archiving/clearing, let me know~ I'm trying to help as much as I can :D Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady 19:28, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Quidditch Can you finish the Hufflepuff/Slytherin game? I know Jaye hasn't posted... but Lilly hadn't posted either, and I think we should finish off these games. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:57, September 25, 2017 (UTC) hello~ Jaye is still suffering from the effects of Hurricane Maria, so she's unable to get on DARP at present. She's not sure when she'll be back, but in the meantime, she wanted me to tell you that she wanted Dunstan to drop out of the running for Minister elections. RPs I'm up for any of the above :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:19, September 27, 2017 (UTC) i'm ok!! Thanks!! I'm personally alright, I got to finally communicate myself with my family on Tuesday, and we're all alright! My island is battered like never before, and I fear I - along with the other 3.5 million Puerto Ricans - have a long road ahead of us, but I trust we'll get through this. I'll be able to come on these next few days, I hope, as I'm staying somewhere else with signal, so... yeah! I might suddenly disappear without warning, for a long period of time, so if I do, please excuse me. I don't think it'll happen, but there's a possibility, especially since the whole island is without electrical power (and will be for months). So, yeah. Love you. <3 :P :Also, I have a question. So, with my current predicament, I thought I wouldn't be able to put Dunstan up for Minister, hence why I pulled him out. Is it possible for me to put him up now and add his speech in, and maybe we can extend the voting 'til next Tuesday - Thursday? It's not like there's no time - the schedule was sped up due to lack of primaries. :P Please? It'd be a bit of a bummer to have to wait until next year OOC because of a Hurricane's shitty timing. Plus it's not like I have anything to lose? :/ :I went ahead and did it, to save myself some time. If it's not allowed, you can revert my edit, but I may as well add it in now so there's no need to extend it so much. Fingers crossed this isn't a problem??? I'll just revert your edit. :3 My dance card Thanks, it's nice to hear from you too. Sadly, pretty much everyone with whom I had long-term storylines running has gone, except Bond and CK. So, all my carefully evolved chars are at a loose end. Just the way it is, I guess, but I do miss the deeper dives into motivation. Hope you're settling into your new base comfortably, Alex Jiskran 23:09, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Positions of Power Hi! We need to talk soon. :) �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 00:05, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Senior Undersecretary First off... Congratulations on Julius becoming minister!!!!! I knew he'd win xD. I just wanted to make sure before I start changing Bailey's stuff that he for sure has the senior undersecretary position :P